This invention relates to appliances such a automatic clothes washing machines. Automatic washing machines typically have an operational assembly or system, often referred to as the moving system, which includes the various components for washing and rinsing fabrics placed in the machine. Typical major operational components include an imperforate tub to hold fluid, a perforate basket within the tub to hold the fabrics to be washed, an agitator to move the fabrics within the wash and rinse fluid, a pump to circulate and drain the fluid and a motor and transmission to operate the agitator and pump and to spin the basket. The operational assembly or system is mounted within a stationary housing and is moveable relative to the housing in order to be able to accommodate the forces generate during operation of the machine. Forces often exerted on the machine during shipment can cause excessive movement of the operational system, with attendant damage to the machine.
A number of approaches have been taken to prevent damage to the machine during shipment. However, none has been optimal.
It therefore is an object of this invention to provide an improved appliance shipping restraint assembly.
It is another object of this invention to provide such an improved assembly that involves a minimum number of parts.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an improved assembly that minimizes the use of dunnage and other throwaway materials.
It is yet another object to provide such an improved assembly that is easily connected and disconnected.
It is still another object of this invention to provide such an improved assembly that is reusable each time it is desired to ship a particular appliance.